


Жизнь в розовом цвете

by Aemilius21, fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Fantasy 2020: все работы [86]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemilius21/pseuds/Aemilius21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: Каждый август, когда письма наконец разосланы, а до приезда детей почти месяц, Альбус приходит к ней в кабинет, приносит горячий шоколад и говорит:— Готовься. Нас ждет незабываемый учебный год.У Минервы МакГонаголл, заместителя директора и декана Гриффиндора, каменеет спина и чешутся руки.Больше всего на свете она хочет оторвать Альбусу голову.Последние сорок... тридцать восемь лет это случается постоянно.
Series: Fantasy 2020: все работы [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Fantasy 2020. Драбблы и мини G - PG-13





	Жизнь в розовом цвете

Каждый август, когда письма наконец разосланы, а до приезда детей почти месяц, Альбус приходит к ней в кабинет, приносит горячий шоколад и говорит:

— Готовься. Нас ждет незабываемый учебный год.

У Минервы МакГонаголл, заместителя директора и декана Гриффиндора, каменеет спина и чешутся руки.

Больше всего на свете она хочет оторвать Альбусу голову.

Последние сорок... тридцать восемь лет это случается постоянно.

В действительности же Минерва берет с подноса шоколад и салютует своей чашкой.

У директоров Хогвартса (что вы хотите, ответственная и нервная должность) сложились свои обычаи, традиции, милые безобидные чудачества. Кто-то разводил флоббер-червей, кто-то увлекся маггловской фотографией, кто-то помешался на средневековых книгах-убийцах, кто-то в блаженном девятнадцатом веке состоял в обществе защиты волшебных и удивительных созданий, были во времена королевы Виктории и такие.

Каждый сходит с ума по-своему, но Альбус Дамблдор превзошел предшественников во всем!

Он играет на нервах у своего заместителя, и не то чтобы Минерва была против. Их пикировки изумительно бодрят.

Попивая горячий шоколад, Минерва блаженно прикрывает глаза и в смутных тенях грядущего — у нее отвратительные способности к прорицанию — пытается угадать, какую же свинью им подложат на этот раз.

Взять хотя бы последние пять лет.

В девяносто первом году она вспоминает молодость, шахматные турниры по переписке и создает огромную партию. Рональд Уизли блестяще выигрывает ее, жертвуя собой, чтобы друзья смогли пройти дальше.

В девяносто втором Минерва впервые за много лет нарушает традицию и сбегает к подруге на Майорку: пить херес, танцевать с красивыми пожилыми джентльменами под луной, играть в бридж и фараон и не думать об очередной справке в Министерство!

— Дорогая, ты уверена, что поступила правильно? — спрашивает ее Ромола после первого тура фокстрота.

Минерва как раз вышла на балкон и спалила к гоблиновой бабушке коротенькое письмо от Альбуса.

— Что за вопрос, конечно, да!

— Но дорогая, Альбус…

Минерва ничего не хочет слышать о делах школы. Не в ближайшие две недели. Вместо этого она берет бокал с мадерой и смакует каждый глоток, полный сладости и солнца.

— Альбус это переживет. Что, скажи мне, что может случиться в Хогвартсе за две недели? Домовые эльфы поднимут восстание?! Не найдется преподаватель защиты от темных искусств? В слизеринских подвалах заведется нечто ужасное кроме того, что там уже есть? Ничего не хочу слышать! Пошли танцевать чарльстон! Оркестр, музыку!

Музыканты лихо переглядываются, и лихая мелодия плывет над усадьбой и танцплощадкой. Ах, до чего веселое время были двадцатые, жаль, что в ее годы не походишь в платье с открытой спиной, но мантия от мадам Малкин тоже хороша.

Бедная Ромола все еще пытается дозваться до ее совести.

— Но, дорогая, танец старомодный и нам слегка не по возрасту…

— Ты смеешь называть меня старой?!

— Нет, но…

— Альбус большой мальчик и председатель Визенгамота! Нет такой беды, с которой бы он не справился, — Минерва вытаскивает подругу в освященный круг, — или я первой скажу, что он износился и никуда не годится, как волшебник!

Святая простота! Девяносто второй — девяносто третий учебный год прибавляет ей седых волос больше, чем последние тридцать, спасибо Малфою-старшему и разбуженному василиску.

Летом девяносто третьего из Азкабана сбегает опасный преступник... бывший ученик и один из самых блестящих и умнейший студентов на ее памяти по имени Сириус Блэк. Минерва пьет успокоительное, а когда Альбус, загадочно блестя стеклами очков, говорит те самые шесть слов, она не выдерживает и швыряет в друга и начальника вороной — бронзовым пресс-папье.

Альбус легко уходит от удара, поправляет фиолетовую, шитую золотыми цветами мантию и продолжает дразниться:

— Минерва, твой шотландский темперамент...

— Ни слова больше!

Год в самом деле во всех смыслах выходит незабываемый, а Минерва пишет в фонды и договаривается о реставрации портрета Полной Дамы. Сириус Блэк тот еще вандал. Чистейшая кровь, благороднейшее и древнейшее семейство, аристократическое воспитание... чепуха! Нравом ученичок пошел в свою мамашу Вальбургу, а она была та еще скандалистка. Пару раз миссис Блэк пыталась устроить Минерве сцену с требованием перевести ее драгоценное чадо в Слизерин и даже угрожать, но нет лучшего лекарства, чем Силенцио.

Альбус тогда притащил сливочного пива и поднял тост за Гриффиндор и за его декана. Двух деканов. Это было в семьдесят первом.

Прошлый учебный год, Турнир Трех... Четырех Волшебников и его финал хочется забыть. Бедная Помона, несчастные мистер и миссис Диггори, потерять единственного и горячо любимого сына...

На прощальном пиру Альбус говорит, что Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть вернулся. Он и убил Седрика Диггори.

Минерва знает, что это правда и что скоро их жизнь непоправимо изменится раз и навсегда. Поправка — уже изменилась, но Министерство Магии ударяется в глухое отрицание. Фадж обвиняет Альбуса в желании узурпировать... отобрать у него власть. "Пророк" выливает на Альбуса и Поттера ведра помоев. Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть сидит тихо, выжидает и копит силы.

Вторая магическая стучится в их двери. Пока еще стучится, а не ломится, снося замки.

Двадцатого июля Минерва составляет список. Необычный список: полукровок и детей из маггловских семей, которым может внезапно потребоваться помощь в том, чтобы покинуть страну. Минерва надеется, что до этого не дойдет, но слишком хорошо помнит восемьдесят первый, когда Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть пришел к власти. Она не только учитель, она — член ордена Феникса и должна закладываться на худшее.

Имя мисс Грейнджер Минерва вычеркивает сразу. Эта девочка будет смотреть своему страху в лицо и никому не позволит себя бить и унижать. Но вот другие...

На лестнице раздается певучий скрип.

В этом году Альбус нарушает традицию и на две недели раньше стучит в дверь ее кабинета. С небрежной элегантностью он левитирует поднос, на котором кроме горячего шоколада лежат дурацкие вырвиглазные носки. Очень плохо связанные дурацкие носки с биркой. Хорошо знакомым почерком на ней выведено всего одно слово: "Готовься".

Не в силах поверить глазам своим, Минерва протирает очки. Обычно отправитель шлет послания не меньше, чем на десяти листах, не иначе — описывая дивную погоду в австрийских Альпах, акцент стражников и тюремный ревматизм. Альбус их не читает, но и не отправляет в огонь, а, как знала Минерва, складывает стопками у себя в сейфе.

Она кашляет и требовательно смотрит.

— Думаешь, он что-то увидел?

— Может, увидел, а может и нет. Готовься, Минерва, нас ждет незабываемый учебный год. — И прежде, чем она успеет возмутиться, взмахивает палочкой. — Акцио, ворона! Прости. Я не удержался.

Пресс-папье со стола Минервы прыгает в руки Альбусу. Тот поднимает чашку с горячим шоколадом, как древний кубок.

— Ты не мог промолчать?

— Я всего лишь хотел предупредить тебя, Минерва. Готовься. Год предстоит сложный.

Альбус преуменьшает.

Этот год — худший на памяти Минервы.

Начинается все с попыток убить и исключить Поттера из школы (кто-то из министерских крыс, желая выслужиться, напустил на мальчика демонторов), продолжается исключениями Альбуса из почти всех магических сообществ и достигает пика, когда Фадж в приказном порядке пропихивает свою протеже на место преподавателя защиты от темных искусств.

Пока Альбус говорит на приветственном пиру, новоявленная преподавательница все время манерно кашляет. От ярко-розовой кофточки, приторного голоса и фальшивой улыбочки кровоточат глаза.

Минерва помнит эту особу.

За минувшие годы Долорес Амбридж — бывшая студентка Слизерина — еще больше полюбила тарелочки с косорылыми котятами, розовый цвет и власть.

— Однако прогресс ради прогресса поощрять не следует, ибо большая часть наших проверенных временем традиций в пересмотре не нуждается. Итак, необходимо равновесие между старым и новым, между постоянством и переменами, между традицией и новаторством….

Какая прелесть, какая образцовая демагогия! Какой отменный канцелярит!

Нет, Минерва была готова к тому, что Министерство будет лезть в дела Хогвартса, к тому, что проправительственная пресса сделает все, чтобы уничтожить репутацию Альбуса и Поттера.

А вот превращения школы, которой отдала сорок лет, в придаток Министерства, в то, что Хогвартс утонет в волне бесполезных и бессмысленных декретов об образовании — этого Минерва не ожидала.

Поначалу она занимает позицию глухой обороны и лишь отбивает атаки Амбридж.

Минерва из-за всех сил сдерживает себя, и требует от Поттера не нарываться, не спорить с Амбридж, не подставлять себя.

Самолюбивый и самоуверенный мальчик ее не слушает и раз за разом получает отработки. Весь в отца и в Лили! Когда Минерва видит навечно отпечатанное на руке Поттера: «Я не должен лгать», она приходит в такую ярость, что не сворачивает Амбридж шею только чудом.

Вместо этого, когда Поттер нарывается в следующий раз, она лишает собственный факультет пяти баллов. Не доходит через голову — дойдет через штрафы, у кого здесь власть. Не провоцировать, не подставляться, не лезть на рожон. Именно это вкладывает Минерва в головы своим студентам. Но сама же ставит Амбридж на место, когда ей пытаются мешать вести урок.

Очень уж раздражают эти бесконечные кхе-кхе.

Заместитель министра Амбридж, вы сами нарвались.

— Интересно, — Минерва едва удерживает холодную ярость, но при этом безупречно вежлива, — как вы собираетесь ознакомиться с моим методом преподавания, если намерены ежеминутно меня прерывать? Видите ли, я обычно не позволяю разговаривать в классе, когда говорю сама.

"Если хотите задать вопрос, поднимите руку, ученица Амбридж", — едва не срывается с языка.

Здесь ее урок и ее власть. И Амбридж она терпит только потому, что Альбус попросил: "Поможем этим людям себя дискредитировать, Минерва".

Дети смотрят на их, затаив дыхание и почти не пряча улыбки.

— Нет-нет, что вы.

Минерва чувствует глубочайшее удовлетворение. Остаток урока Долорес Амбридж сидит тихо, как мышь при коте, и пишет, не поднимая головы. Кабинет трансфигурации эта особа покидает с мрачнейшим видом.

А уж когда Минерва узнает, что ее львята не стали мириться с несправедливостью и беспардонностью этой особы, Минерва вовсе расцветает и с удовольствием пьёт чай в учительской.

Она ничуть не сомневается, что это была инициатива мисс Грейнджер, и с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы прибавить своему факультету тридцать баллов: хорошие начинания следует поощрять, чтобы они не засохли. Естественно, Амбридж не нравится такое проявление независимости и самостоятельности. Она выпускает новый декрет, который милейший Филиус (ах, это ровенкловское чувство юмора) окрестил в учительской "Больше трех не собираться".

Минерва прикрывает своих учеников, как может. Само собой, формально она здесь вовсе не при чем, на деле же… какое это удовольствие, исподволь трепать нервы человеку, которого терпеть не можешь.

Она ведь тоже работала в Министерстве. И хорошо умеет играть в эти игры, но умеет — не значит любит.

В день, когда оглашают результаты министерской проверки, Минерва зла настолько, что всерьез думает о том, как придушить Долорес Амбридж подушкой, на которой резвятся очередные приторные котята, или отравить ее к чертовой матери, обеспечить себе железное алиби и не попасться.

Все учителя Хогвартса знают, где заканчиваются их носы, а начинаются — другие, ни один декан не лезет в работу другого, но когда Северус Снейп в своей излюбленной манере начинает прохаживаться по бездарности Логнботтома, по лени Поттера, по вспыльчивости и неосмотрительности гриффиндорцев, по их желанию казаться героями…

Минерва смотрит — а видит злого пятнадцатилетнего мальчишку, который так и не вырос из детских обид и до сих пор считает себя самым несчастным.

Это ведь так естественно: смешивать с грязью тех, перед кем ты в самом деле виноват. Все. Хватит. Она не обязана это терпеть.

— Не сметь. Порочить. Мой. Факультет.

Говорит она, четко проговаривая каждое слово.

Не ожидавший отпора Снейп не пытается скрыть презрения:

— Поведение ваших студентов, профессор МакГонаголл, говорит само за себя.

— Как и ваших. Северус, не говорите о других то, чего не хотите услышать о себе.

Минерва уходит, закрыв за собой дверь. Она знает Северуса Снейпа четверть века, она учила его и ценит, как ученого. Она верит Снейпу, пока ему доверяет Альбус. Но Минерва не принадлежит к тем людям, которые мило улыбаются в ответ на несправедливость.

— Минни, — говорит ей маленькой отец, пресвиторианский священник, — если тебе что не нравится, говори сразу. Люди не читают мыслей.

— А если совсем не нравится?

Мама откладывает перо и подмигивает отцу.

— Зайка, если тебе что-то совсем не нравится, то тогда просто скажи «Гав». Кусать людей при этом не обязательно. Мало ли кто чем болеет?!

Вот Минерва и говорит: "Гав".

Очень скоро Амбридж начинает выделять своих любимчиков, и позволять им почти все.

Это тоже было ожидаемо, и вот уже Альбусу приходится ее успокаивать.

— Прошу тебя, не теряй головы.

— Альбус, эта женщина мешает мне работать! Не говоря уже о ее драконовских методах и охоте на ведьм!

Дурацкий каламбур.

— Минерва…

— Я знаю. Должность заместителя директора и декана Гриффиндора обязывает меня быть беспристрастной. Пообещай мне присылать теплые вещи и письма в Азкабан.

Альбус улыбается мрачной шутке и разливает из пузатого чайника отличный чай.

— Нет. Минерва, я не готов к тому, что второй важный человек в моей жизни сядет в Азкабан. Убийство этой женщины не принесет тебе мира!

Минерва начинает смеяться.

— Альбус Дамблдор! Как не стыдно!

— Ничуть. Все будет в порядке, Минерва.

Альбус снова лжет. Под Рождество на Артура Уизли нападает змея, его едва удается вытащить с того света.

После побега Упивающихся Смертью в ордене Феникса ждут большой провокации, но вот это ожидание большой и неизбежной беды, чувство занесенного над головой топора выматывает намного сильней любой неприятности. Охваченный чувством собственной бесполезности, Сириус Блэк пьет все чаще и, как в юности, постоянно цапается с Северусом Снейпом.

Который только этого и ждёт, ведь теперь он — один из самых полезных членов Ордена Феникса, он каждый день рискует собой, в то время как беглый каторжник Блэк — жалок и бесполезен. Почти мусор, пригретый ищ милости и доброты директора. Блэк с радостью спускает на него всех собак, все что угодно, лишь бы не чувствовать ту самую бесполезность, стыд и тоску.

Минерва пытается их урезонить.

— Перестаньте. Вы отвратительны оба.

— Да, — соглашается с ней Снейп. — Я отвратителен и занимаюсь отвратительными вещами, чтобы руки моих товарищей по ордену остались чисты.

— Заткнись уже, Сопливус.

— Достаточно. Северус, вы передергиваете и бьете лежачего.

— Это я лежачий?! Ну спасибо, профессор!

— Разве выпускники вашего факультета не занимались тем же самым? Я делаю то же, что и они.

— Хватит. Мне надоело слышать оскорбления и демагогию. Вы два взрослых мужчины, контролируйте себя. Первому, кто опустится до ругани, я вымою рот с горчицей и мылом.

— Может, лучше голову?

Это почти на грани и формально нельзя считать оскорблением, поэтому Минерва ограничивается заурядным Силенцио.

— Мистер Блэк, вы сейчас очень похожи на свою мать. А вы, профессор Снейп, — исключительно из мелкой мести Минерва наколдовывает коллеге лавровый венок в волосах, — кажется, хотели славы? Вот она. Мне не жалко. Но знайте вы оба: иногда я жалею, что в Хогвартсе отменены телесные наказания. Мне стыдно за вас.

Этого хватает, чтобы Блэк и Снейп наконец замолчали и занялись делом и хоть ненадолго прекратили разговоры о бесполезности.

Когда эти двое перестанут выяснять, у кого длиннее и кто перед кем больше виноват?

Сама Минерва может не так уж мало: защищать своих учеников и коллег (пусть предмет Сивиллы Трелони считается сколь угодно сомнительным, никто не смеет так унижать преподавателей Хогвартса, да еще публично), блестяще делать свою работу и приложить все усилия, чтобы как можно меньше пересекаться с Долорес Амбридж.

— Успокойтесь, Сивилла, — говорит она дрожащей Трелони, — никто вас не гонит, вы в полной безопасности.

— Зато вы подвергаете ей себя! Берегитесь удара из-за угла, Минерва, — Трелони беспомощно всхлипывает ей в плечо, — эта ужасная женщина способна на любую подлость!

Минерва пропускает эти слова мимо ушей, к чему повторять банальности? Долорес Амбридж стоит напротив в мантии цвета ядовитых фуксий и растягивает в улыбке широкий жабий рот.

Игнорировать, любой ценой игнорировать!

С каждым днем это получается хуже и хуже. Эта розовая жаба — обнаглевший падальщик, терзающий слабых. Амбридж упивается собственной властью и все больше теряет берега. Минерва убийственно вежливо предлагает ей микстуру от кашля.

Честно говоря, с куда большим удовольствием Минерва подлила бы этой особе в чай слабительное или поколотила зонтиком, в память о собственных школьных годах, когда можно было просто взять и побить бладжерной битой тех, кто тебе не нравится. Это уже ни в какие ворота, это смешно и мелочно, а Долорес Амбридж обладает даром вытаскивать худшее в людях.

Потрясающая женщина!

Минерве кажется, что Хогвартс тонет в тошнотворно-розовом, фальшивых улыбках, рюшах и косых котятах.

В апреле Амбридж со своими подпевала из студентов добирается до Отряда Дамблдора. Альбус с фейерверком, то есть с фениксом, уходит из школы, а Минерва… Минерва садится на берег реки и с тайным злорадством ждет, когда же эта розовая жаба квакнет так громко, что лопнет.

Она терпелива. Альбус попросил ее позаботиться о школе и об учениках, не раз просил, предвидя, чем все закончится. Минерва сдержит слово.

Не помогать Амбридж она собирается, а насладиться тем, как та

эта женщина бултыхается в зловонной бюрократической жиже — Минерва заслужила места в партере. Племянница бы притащила ведро маггловского поп-корна, но Минерва бережет печень и поджелудочную, и гоняет от себя мысль, что им ничем не поможешь.

На собеседовании, посвящённому выбору будущей профессии, госпожа Генеральный Инспектор Хогвартса заявляет Поттеру, что в авроры его не примут, Минерва теряет терпения. В ее душе поднимает голову древнее бешенство, которое спрашивает голосом отца и всех МакГонаголлов:

— С какой стати эта сассэнах позволяет так себя вести в чужом доме и на чужой земле, куда ее не приглашали?

Поначалу Минерва удивляется, а затем с радостью оседлывает чувство праведного гнева. Поттеру запрещают учиться на аврора? Поттеру будут вставлять палки в колеса?

Минерва встаёт со своего места. Некоторые вещи следует пояснить раз и навсегда. Как и поставить Долорес Амбридж на место.

— Поттер, я помогу вам стать аврором, даже если это последнее, что я сумею сделать! Я буду учить вас по ночам и позабочусь о том, чтобы вы добились необходимых результатов!

До чего приятно стоять во весь рост и не сомневаться в собственной правоте. Амбридж визжит и теряет последние крохи достоинства.

— Вы бредите, — говорит ей Минерва, не скрывая своего презрения, — консультация закончена. Идите, Поттер.

За закрытыми дверями Амбридж начинает кричать на нее и обвинять невесть в чем. Минерве что, заняться нечем?

— Вы ничем не помогаете мне! Вы саботируете работу Инспекционной Дружины! Вы хотите на мое место! Вы состоите в террористической организации, вы спите и видите, как выгоните меня из Хогвартса!

Святая правда от первого до последнего слова и ложь одновременно.

— Доказательства? — почти дружелюбно спрашивает Минерва и уходит на урок к третьекурсникам. Внутри тлеет предощущение большой грозы.

Она намеренно ничего не говорит. Слишком хорошо знает, как умеет Амбридж перебирать чужие слова.

Всего через несколько часов Фред и Джордж Уизли, уставшие от тирании этой жабы, устраивают прощальную гастроль с болотом посреди коридора, пламенной речью и напутствием Пивзу превратить жизнь Генерального Инспектора в Ад.

Ни Минерва, ни Филиус Флитвик, ни другие учителя не пошевелят и пальцем, а уж когда дети начинают массово болеть амбриджитфилисом… остается сидеть на берегу озера и попивать имбирный эль и сливочное пиво вместе с Флитвиком и Вильгельминой Грабли-Дёрг.

Рубины в часах Гриффиндора исчезают на глазах, а от приторно-розового становится не продохнуть вовсе.

К концу года факультетская копилка впервые за многие века пуста.

Любимчики Амбридж — Инспекционная Дружина — решают, что им все можно, задирают всех вокруг и не слушают учителей. Не теряя достоинства, не срываясь на крик Минерва находит способы пристыдить этих детей, в душах которых все еще идет борьба между добром и жаждой власти. Ну как — мелкой властишкой.

Власть берет верх чаще. Слишком сладок ее вкус и слишком горек стыд.

Минерва принимает это и не замечает, как проглядела опасность. Она слишком недооценивает своего врага. Она считает Амбридж зарвавшейся девчонкой, смешной и жалкой. Она забывает, сколь страшны такие люди-падальщики. И что вся разница между Долорес Амбридж и Беллатрикс Лестрейндж — это сладенькая улыбочка и набор так называемых хороших манер. Она ждет подлости, а не открытого конфликта.

Это ее просчет.

И уж точно Минерва не ждет, что ее бывшие ученики, дети, которых она семь лет учила трансфигурации, поднимут на нее палочки в откровенно неправедном деле. Счастье, что Хагрид успевает сбежать, так ей сказала Поппи, когда пришла навестить в клинике Святого Мунго.

Минерва поправляется и читает газеты.

Ошеломляющие новости следуют одна за другой: Министерство Магии признало, что Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть возродился, Корнелиус Фадж подал в отставку, Альбус возвращается в Хогвартс. Ее ученики… эти засранцы устроили Долорес Амбридж встречу с теми, кого она ненавидела и стремилась выжать из жизни. Минерва не сомневается, что кентавры высказали этой розовой жабе все. И если бы только это! В доме Годрика Гриффиндора никогда и ничего не делают наполовину.

Поттер, Грейнджер, двое Уизли, Лонгботтом и Лавгуд ввязываются в сражение в Отделе Тайн. Минерва слушает Альбуса и не знает: то ли гордиться своими львятами, то ли выдать всем по голове. В ее глазах Поттер и остальные еще дети, а пришедшей войне на их возраст плевать.

Сириус Блэк, талантливейший ученик, неугомонная голова и верное сердце, погиб в Отделе Тайн, сражаясь со своей сестрой Беллатрикс. Как только Минерва возвращается в Хогвартс, первое, что она делает, это восстанавливает справедливость, возвращая своему факультету и Ровенкло отнятые Амбридж баллы, одалживает Пивзу трость, чтобы прогнать эту особу, и наклеивает на фотографию своего самого блестящего, самого любимого выпуска черную полосу.

Июнь семьдесят седьмого года, жаркий день, все только что сдали ТРИТОН. На колдографии навечно юные и счастливые Лили Эванс, Джеймс Поттер, Сириус Блэк и остальные строят рожи и изображают постановку Шекспира в мантиях. Ровно семь чёрных полосок.

Всем им было бы сейчас тридцать шесть, но больше не будет никогда. Тот-кого-нельзя называть… нет, Том Марволло Риддл и его прихвостни, заурядные убийцы оборвали их жизнь. Убили родителей, Минерва с треском ломает перо, а теперь строят планы на детей, на весь мир. Хватит. Она устала терять и друзей, и учеников, жизнями которых будто хотят накормить безумного древнего бога.

Мерлин, какое же удовольствие изгнать розовый из этих стен и, проветривая, широко распахнуть окна, впуская в опустевшие классы воздух и свежий ветер!

Июль проходит в трудах и заботах, а в первого августа в дверь ее кабинета стучится Альбус с горячим шоколадом и новой парой носков, уже не столь вырвиглазной. "Не вздумай садиться на поезд без меня", — кокетливо гласит бирка.

Стойте, какой поезд?

Связаны носки намного лучше, вот что значит постоянная практика, намного лучше. Нити складываются в узор из колец, змей, черепов и прочей готической романтики. Альбус сверкает голубыми глазами из-за стёкол очков, но всеми силами пытается спрятать почерневшую правую руку.

Хорошо, во что он вляпался на этот раз?!

— Готовься, — говорит ей Альбус, — нас ждет незабываемый учебный год.

Сначала Минерва думает, что все-таки сядет в Азкабан если не за убийство, то за нарушение общественного порядка и причинение особо тяжких телесных повреждений. Ее охватывает возмущение, рука тянется к палочке сама собой, как…

Минерва понимает, что нужно сделать.

Не сказав ни слова, она берет со стола очередное письмо от брата и на его фоне показывает Альбусу средний палец.

— Я рад, что мы понимаем друг друга.

Все, что может сделать Минерва с этим баламутом — прикрыть лицо рукавом и потребовать себе прибавки жалования.

— Нас ждут удивительные приключения и интересные времена. Меня так точно.

— Альбус, ни слова!

Встревоженные ее криком птицы слетают с подоконника и долго кружат над Астрономической Башней. В следующем году говорить эти слова Минерве будет некому.


End file.
